Rise of the Dark
by Perfectedflaw
Summary: It has been many seasons since the clans settled around the lake. All is peaceful. Or is it? A new cat has arisen. A rogue framed, murdered, and banished has come again. She is intent on the destruction of the clans. Chaos will rule the forest.


Rise of the Dark-

Alex Bloom

I do not own warriors. (just had to say that. xD)

* * *

A single cat was silhouetted against the bright full moon. From her spot she could see the clan cats barely visibly forms leaving their gathering and going home. Their shadows were cast on the lake which was reflecting back stars. The storm had cleared and now the summer sky was vivid and seemed to be pressing down on the world.

To the clan cats, this might have been a pleasant feeling of safety. Not for Nikita, though. No, it was like she was suffocating under the moon. There was no room to breath. She looked up at the sky. Her black, soulless eyes were the opposite of the twinkling, shining stars above. Sometimes she wondered if Starclan had taken half her soul when she was banished. She felt so out of place in this world. As if she didn't belong. Well, in fact, she really didn't belong.

A long time ago Nikita had been part of Thunderclan. Her name had been Secretdemise then. When her best friend was murdered, the clan accused her. She was marked as a traitor shortly before her own brother murdered her. Starclan had thought she was a traitor, too and banished her from their realms. However, she was unwilling to go to the Place of No Stars where truly evil cats, like Tigerstar resided. So, with the help of her best friend, she was reincarnated, like the long ago medicine cat of Thunderclan, Cinderpelt.

Her soul was placed in the body of a rogue kit. Because Starclan hadn't helped the process, her memory of the other life was not erased. She knew exactly what had happened to her and exactly what she wanted. She wanted her revenge. She wanted to end the clans. She would cause as much chaos as she could before her second life was over. That's what happens when you get a second life that you weren't supposed to have.

And that's how she got where she was now, on the pathway down to the moon pool. She walked down the marked trail. Her paw prints didn't fit in any of the prints. no warm pelts brushed against hers. Instead she felt the glaring eyes of Starclan on her pelt. Nikita knew what they were thinking. How dare she come back after being banished.. She had something to tell Starclan, though. It was very important and had to do with the clans. They would be happy to know...and angry at the same time.

When she was in front of the moon pool she didn't take a sip. Instead she slowly waded into the water. Soon the freezing water was up to her belly and this is where she stopped. She closed her eyes. She was now looking with her third eye, the one in her mind.

The shimmering forms of Starclan were surrounding her. They were hackling and bristling, spitting in fury. She could see them pawing the ground, their teeth bared. They wanted her gone.

"It's nice to see you again, too." Nikita said icily. The Starclan cats were all different colors, some black like Nikita, but they seemed to glow with an inner light. Nikita simply darkened.

"Secretdemise," a unidentifiable voice growled, "You are not welcome here. Go back to where you belong. The Place of No stars!"

"Oh, but I have important news for you." She hissed in mock innocence, "I have a message for you to carry on to your beloved clan cats. You might not be too happy with it."

Starclan was silent. They were obviously listening. Nikita knew that they would never admit to it, but they wanted to know what she had to say.

"You've always said that Darkness falls. However, in my case, it doesn't. The Dark is rising! Chaos will cloud the forest in confusion! The clans will fall! And I will always be the one on top." Nikita's voice ringed through the clearing loudly. All the cats around her definitely wanted her dead. They wanted her to be gone. Nikita wouldn't fade that easily. Then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Secretdemise! Please! Don't do this! You aren't the same as when we were both alive. You had mercy. You were nice. You could forgive. Oh, please don't do this!" It was Rosedance, Nikita's best friend. At least she used to be her best friend.

"Times are changing," Nikita said gravely, "And I'm afraid they're taking a turn for the worst."

She opened her eyes, or rather closed her mind's eye and opened her real ones. The Moon pool was empty and silent. Dead silent. She was also freezing. It was so hot outside, but her bones were icing over. She stepped out of the Moon pool and looked deep into it's fathomless depth, it's icy waters.  
"Mark my words, Starclan, you have not see the end of me."


End file.
